1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the storage of photographs and particularly to a storage technique characterized by volumetric efficiency and stability. More specifically, this invention is directed to stackable, interlocking photograph holders and bases useable therewith. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and articles of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desired that photographs be "archived" vertically in containers through which they may be viewed. While photograph holders having viewing windows are known in the art, these prior holders have not been suitable for vertical stacking in comparatively large numbers. This inability to successfully stack vertically may be attributed to the fact that the holders are typically comprised of a plastic material having a low coefficient of friction and thus have a tendency to slide relative to one another and with respect to a supporting shelf. While this relative sliding could be minimized or eliminated through the provision of slide-resistant means, for example strips or feet comprised of rubber or some other material having a high coefficient of friction, this solution involves comparatively high manufacturing costs and produces a product which is aesthetically unsatisfactory.